I Just Can't Live Without You
by unionsagittarius
Summary: It all began with a dream.Sakura's dream.A dream of Sasuke.It will all end with a kiss.A kiss that Sasuke will give.Songfic in later chapters[4 and 5].My first Naruto fanfic,so please be nice!Rated T to be safe.
1. A Horrible Nightmare

**This is my first fanfic.Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

- - - - - - - - -

The dream began as always.Sakura was walking slowly out of Konoha when she heard someone screaming.  
''That voice…Sasuke-kun!''She shouted. She started running to the forest and suddenly, she stopped some steps away from the three people who were standing there.

She could now recognize all of them. The first one was Orochimaru and next to him was Itachi.The third one, fallen on his knees was…''No….Sasuke-kun''Sakura whispered.

Itachi craned his head and looked at her, smiling evilly. ''Dear Sakura….glad to see you. Now Sasuke's death will be more enjoyable, right Orochimaru'  
''Of course''he answered with a sardonic smile on his face. Then he pulled a kunai and looked at Sasuke.

''It was nice knowing you''he whispered and sheathed the kunai right into Sasuke's heart.Sasuke screamed really loud and started writhing. Then he turned to Sakura, he smiled and he fell dead on the ground.

''It's over''said Itachi.

''NO! Sasuke-Kun''Sakura screamed, waking up. Her whole body was body was sweaty and she was trembling. She stood up and started walking.

''This nightmare again….''she whispered. ''Why am I still thinking of him?''Sakura laid down on her bed and sighed. It had been three years but the memory of Sasuke was still haunting her. She could still remember his last words to her before his departure:''Sakura….thank you''.

Tears rolled down her face and she hid her face in the pillow.  
''Why? Why am I still thinking of you?''She whispered.''Why can't I forget you'  
The answer of course was very simple.She never stopped loving him, that was why. And although she didn't believe that she would see him again, deep in her heart, she was hoping for the opposite.

''Damn, why do you still love him? You have to forget him, you have to move on!''Inner Sakura screamed.

''Can you shut up for once? Please?''Sakura answered.  
''No, I can't! He's been missing for three years, ok? Try to move on! Crying is a waste of time! You must forget him!''Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She opened the window and looked at the sky. There was a full moon that night.''Just like the day you left…''She whispered. She suddenly felt like her whole life was Sasuke.She wanted him back. She needed him back.''But…what if he hasn't survived? What if my dream…is true?'' She thought.

''Give me a break! What's wrong with you? Even if he comes back, how are you sure that he will love you or whatever?''Inner Sakura said angrily, but Sakura didn't answer.  
''I just want him back. I don't care what can happen next. I just…need to see him''she murmured sadly.Then, she laid back down whispering ''My life is nothing without you. Please back''.And with that she slept with tears keep rolling down.

**I hope you liked it!I know it's short...but I didn't have anything else to write!I'll upload the next chapter soon!**


	2. What About Sasuke?

**Second chapter!Yeah,I wrote the three first really quickly and here they are!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, Sasuke was heading back to Konoha.In these three years, he had killed both Orochimaru and Itachi, and he had decided that it was time for him to go home. He was just worried about his team reaction. He had three years to see them. His sensei, Kakashi, his best friend, Naruto and…Sakura.

Sasuke stopped walking.''Sakura?''He said. What was Sakura to him, actually? Suddenly, he remembered when he left Konoha.Sakura had tried to stop him, but it didn't work. She told him that she loved him. And then he left, leaving her unconscious.  
Sasuke looked at the sky.

''Sakura...''he whispered, but shook his head.''Well, I guess I'll see all of them tomorrow. At least, I hope so''he said and kept on walking.  
''But….you can't ignore the fact that Sakura means something to you, can you?''Said a little voice in his mind.Sasuke stopped again.

''Why should she mean something to me, huh? I still think she's really annoying!''He answered, quite annoyed.

''Yeah, on, be a man! You've missed her! You love her!''The little voice in his mind shouted.

''WHAT! NO WAY! I DON'T LOVE HER!'' Sasuke said, but it was a lie.

Ever since he left to kill Itachi, he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, especially the words she had told him:''I love you so much!''He was actually really happy that he would see her again, although he didn't know if she was still in love with him.

''Come on Sasuke, what's wrong with you?''He asked himself.''You'd better hurry if you really want to be at Konoha tomorrow''he reminded to himself.

''And if you want to see Sakura again!''The little voice said.

''Damn, what's going on with me?''Sasuke screamed.

He sat down and tried to remember Kakashi and Naruto, just to forget Sakura's emerald eyes, to stop hearing her voice, to stop thinking of her…..Then he remembered the times he had with Naruto,funny or not.''Last time I saw you, buddy, was….yeah when you tried to stop me''he thought.''As for Kakashi…well I think it will be good to see him after all these years''he thought.

Hours later, he got up and began running to Konoha as fast as he could.

**Short chapter too.But anyway...I promise the next chapters will be longer!**


	3. The Invitation

**Yeah!Chapter three is here!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

''Good morning Sakura-chan!''Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

''Good morning Naruto''Sakura said surly.

''Hey, what's wrong with you?''Naruto asked looking at her.

''No….nothing Naruto''she answered trying to smile.

''Come on, you can't hide from me, what's wrong?''He asked.

''Well it's about Sa…..no, forget it; it's nothing''she answered.

''Um….okay''Naruto said. He knew it had something to do with Sasuke.Sakura had never stopped thinking about him.

''Anyway, Sakura-chan…guess what! Tonight we'll have a great party at my place! I have invited everyone and…Kakashi will be the DJ!''Naruto said happily.

''What? Why?''Sakura asked really curious.

''Actually, he wanted to be. He says that we don't know what good music means, so he wants to….show us what kind of music he listens to, I guess''Naruto answered shrugging his shoulders.

''Hello guys! Good morning!''They heard and turned to see Ino, who was coming.

''So Sakura…will you come to your friend's party tonight? Everyone will be there!''Ino said happily.

''No….it won't be everyone''Sakura whispered.

''Ah, yeah.Well Sakura, Sasuke is missing for three years, come on, forget him! Forget this stupid puppy love!''Ino said, lookin at Sakura.  
Sakura's eyes filled with tears.''Sasuke is not my love, Ino''she whispered.''He's my whole world, my….my whole life!''She screamed and fell on her knees crying.

''I see. Some things never change, huh?'' a voice said.

Sakura looked up and saw Kakashi, smiling at her. He kneeled in front of her and hugged her.''Come on Sakura, we know how you feel. But I think that you should absolutely come to Naruto's party. I mean, how else you can see me as a DJ?''He said.

''I guess I have no choice, right?''Sakura said smiling.''Thank you, Kakashi-sensei''she said.

''Yeah!So you're coming to my place?''Naruto said.

''I...I think so''Sakura answered, wiping her tears.

''That's our Sakura…..always cheerful''said Kakashi.

''Yeah! That's right!''Naruto agreed.

''Allright guys, now that is Sakura is back to normal, why don't we start getting ready for the party?''Ino yelled happily.

''But……..we've got plenty of time! The party is tonight! And it's still morning! How much time do you need to get ready?''Sakura asked stumped.

''Well…not much…but I don't have anything else to do right now!''Ino answered.

''Ok girls, you two go get ready,Naruto,you go and see the last details of your party and I….I will go to check what kind of music you will hear''Kakashi said.

''Um….Naruto…who else will be there?''Sakura asked.

''Everyone! Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji….everyone!''Naruto repeated happily.

''Okay then, I'll be there tonight!''Sakura smiled.''Although, once again, you won't be there….''She thought.

''Hey, cheer up! This party is a great chance for you to forget him!''Inner Sakura yelled.

''I'll...I'll try…''Sakura answered.

**Well,I think this chapter is longer.I hope I'll be able to upload the next chapters soon.Until then...bye!**


	4. It All Began With A Song

**Yeah!Finally,4th chapter is here!Nothing else to say!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

And the night finally came. As Naruto had told, everyone was there.Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Lee, Tenten and of course Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. The music was really loud and almost everyone was dancing. Naruto was dancing with Hinata, Neji with Tenten and Ino with Lee, even though she didn't want to. However, Sakura and Shikamaru were just looking at them.

''Well….is there a problem Shikamaru?''Sakura asked.

''No, not exactly. I just don't like the song''Shikamaru answered, shrugging his shoulder.''And…what about you?''He asked, looking at her.

''Well………I'm in the mood for dancing''Sakura answered lowering her head.

''Sasuke?''Shikamaru said with a smile on his face.

''How…how do you know it?'' Sakura asked surprised, with eyes wide open.

''Huh! I remember your face the day we went to find Sasuke.The day after he left. You had the same face, you know''Shikamaru answered.

'' I did, huh? Well……….everyone thinks it's just a phase, but…I really love him.''Sakura whispered sadly. Shikamaru didn't have the time to answer.Naruto came to them and looked at them curious.

''Guys…what are you doing here?''He asked.''Why aren't you dancing?''

''Yeah, why? Come on Shikamaru, dance with me, I don't think I can afford Lee anymore!''Ino yelled.

''Whatever'' Shikamaru answered and followed her.

''Ok, next song is……..Comatose!''Kakashi said and played the song.

_I hate feeling like this _

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this _

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you _

_Tell me that you will listen _

_Your touch is what I'm missing _

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

Sakura's eyes opened wide. That song……''His….his favourite song…''she whispered. This song used to be Sasuke's favourite and little by little it became Sakura's too. The problem was that she had to listen to it almost three years.

_Comatose _

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

''Sakura…is everything allright?''Naruto asked worried looking at her.Sakura didn't answered. She just headed to the door. ''Um…Sakura-chan…where are you going?''Naruto asked, really worried this time.Sakura managed to smile and looked at him.

''I'll just take a little walk Naruto.I'll come back soon''she said and went out of his house. She soon realised that the songs Kakashi was playing were heard in whole Konoha. She slowly took the road that was leading out of Konoha. Then, she stopped just in front of a house, the last house before the road out of Konoha.

_I don't wanna live _

_I don't wanna breathe _

_'les I feel you next to me _

_you take the pain I feel _

_waking up to you never felt so real _

_I don't wanna sleep _

_I don't wanna dream 'cause my dreams don't comfort me _

_The way you make me feel _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

She was looking at someone who was staring at her. He was ready to enter Konoha.''No…it can't be…you''Sakura whispered.

_I hate living without you _

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you _

_But my demons lay in waiting _

_Tempting me away _

_Oh how I adore you _

_Oh how I thirst for you _

_Oh how I need you_

Sasuke was coming to her.

**Ok,I think this chapter was longer.R&R please!**


	5. Not A Dream Anymore

**Last Chapter!And it's longer!**

* * *

Sasuke had heard Comatose as soon as he entered Konoha.''My favourite song''he said with a slight smile on his face. And then, he saw Sakura.She was looking at him with a surprised look on her face. He wasn't ready for that. He couldn't talk with her, not now, not yet.However, he started walking slowly to her with a cold look on his face.

_Comatose _

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live _

_I don't wanna breathe _

_'les I feel you next to me _

_you take the pain I feel _

_waking up to you never felt so real _

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream _

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me _

_The way you make me feel _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

''Is it…really you?''Sakura asked hesitatingly.

''Why? Do I look for someone else Sakura?''He answered with his usual cold voice.

''No….you haven't changed. Except…you're older''Sakura answered with a slight smile.''You're older too Sakura''Sasuke reminded her.

_Breathing life _

_Waking up _

_My eyes Open up _

_Comatose I_

_'ll never wake up without an overdose of you_

''So…are we celebrating anything?''Sasuke asked.

''Naruto…is having a party and…Kakashi is the DJ''Sakura answered.

''Damn, what are you talking about? Hurry up and kiss him!''Inner Sakura screamed.

''What? I thought that you wanted me to forget him.''Sakura answered angrily.

''I did, but now he's here again! Why miss this chance?''Inner Sakura asked, but Sakura ignored her.

''So…why did you come back?''She asked Sasuke.

''I killed them. Both of them''Sasuke answered, making Sakura's heart beat faster.

''You did? You really…did it?''She said.

_I don't wanna live _

_I don't wanna breathe _

_'les I feel you next to me_

_you take the pain I feel _

_waking up to you never felt so real _

_I don't wanna sleep _

_I don't wanna dream _

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me _

_The way you make me feel _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

''Yeah, I did. Why is Kakashi playing this song?''Sasuke asked angrily.

''Why should I know? I left as soon as this song began''Sakura asked, ready to cry.Yeah, Sasuke was back. But still…he was so cold with her….

''Really? Why did you left?''He asked her.

''Because…this song reminded me of you''Sakura whispered.

_Oh how I adore you _

_Waking up to you never felt so real _

_Oh how I thirst for you _

_Waking up to you never felt so real _

_Oh how I adore you _

_The way you make me feel _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

And with that, the song was over.Kakashi's voice was heard:''Allright next is…The Last Night!''.

''Because…it was my favourite?''Sasuke asked Sakura.

''Yes''she answered.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist _

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this _

_I just came to say goodbye _

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine _

_But I know it's a lie_

''Why?''Sasuke asked.''Why couldn't you listen to that song, Sakura?''He repeated, although he knew the answer.

''Well, I………''Sakura said and saw Sasuke staring at her.''What?''Sha asked.

''Well, I just thought that from the time you saw me, you haven't said my name''he answered calmly.

''I guess I'm afraid''Sakura whispered.

''Afraid of what?''Sasuke asked curious.''I think that if I say your name, you'll disappear, just like in…in my dreams''Sakura said and her eyes moistened.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything You need me to be_

''So……I guess she still loves me''Sasuke thought.''Well...I promise not to disappear, Sakura''he said. He has just realised that he wanted to hear her saying his name more than ever.

''No''Sakura said.

''Say it''Sasuke said boldly.

''No!''Sakura answered.Sasuke caught her wrists and pushed her to the house's wall.

''Say my name Sakura.Now!''He almost shouted.

She closed her eyes and let her tears roll down.''S….Sasuke''she whispered and then sobbed.

''See? I didn't disappear!''He said. She opened her eyes just to see his ebony eyes looking at her.

''Sasuke….''she whispered breathless.

_Your parents say everything is your fault _

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say _

_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine _

_But I know it's a lie_

''What? Don't tell me you can't see me''he said angrily.

''No, it's not that, it's just that…why? Why did you want me to say your name? Why now?''She asked, trying to hold her tears back.

''I wanted you to overcome this stupid fear. I'm here and I don't intend to leave again!''He said.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything You need me to be _

_The last night away from me_

''Sasuke…can I ask you something? Do you remember what I told you…that night before you leave?''She asked.

''Come on, you know very well that his answer is ''No!''Inner Sakura yelled. Sasuke didn't answer.Yeah, he remembered her words very well. But the problem was…was he ready to admit it?

''I do''he answered after a while.''And….I have to thank you one more time''he added.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong _

_If you give me your hand _

_I will help you hold on Tonight _

_Tonight_

''Thank me? Why?''Sakura asked.Sasuke couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. He wrested her waist.

''You were the one who helped me beat them, Sakura.Your words…everytime I was desperate, I remembered your words, just to know that there was someone out there to love me. And I thank you for that. And…I'm ready to admit my real feelings for you'' he said and covered her lips with his.Sakura was surprised. She couldn't talk, but she also didn't want to. This night was one of the weirdest nights ever, but she didn't care. All she ever wanted was here, with her, hugging and kissing her. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything You need me to be_

After a while, they stopped kissing.Sasuke was looking at Sakura with the most affectionate look she had ever seen.Yes, he was the Sasuke she always wanted, this was the Sasuke she needed.

''Did….did you really mean this?''She asked hesitatingly.

''Absolutely''he answered calmly.''I love you''he whispered.

''I guess…..all our bad dreams are over, right?''She asked.

''Yeah''Sasuke answered.''Now, let's go back to the others''he said.

_I won't let you say goodbye _

_And I'll be your reason why _

_The last night away from me _

_Away from me_

And with that, they headed back to Naruto's house. Together.

**R&R!Thanks!**


End file.
